Dirty Dreams
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: “Are you real?” Brock couldn’t help but ask in a hoarse voice, swallowing the lump in his throat. Song-fic. Reba/Brock. One-shot.


A/N: I'm sorry for any mistake you will find in this story, English is not my mothertongue...

* * *

"_Dirty dreams, how you wanna d__o me? Dirty dreams, let me get through…"_

Brock Hart rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, closing his eyes as his young daughter's voice pierced the wall separating their bedrooms. He got up from the bed and wore his T-shirt before walking out of his bedroom and knocking on his daughter's door, "Kyra?"

"_DIRTY DREAMS, ultra sense erotic-_"

"KYRA!"

The young redhead into the room looked up from her air-guitar pose and hit the pause button on her radio, running to the door. "Hey, dad… need anything?" She asked with a smile when she opened the door.

"Yeah, I need you to stop listening to music and go to bed." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at the teenage girl.

"But dad…it's not a school night… What's the use in being on summer break if I can't even stay up past bedtime?" She looked pleadingly at him.

He kept on looking at her firmly, "I still gotta work in the morning though… and the neighbors deserve to sleep as well."

Kyra scoffed, "Our neighbor is mom…"

"So what? Doesn't she have to sleep too?"

"Yeah, okay… but I still don't want to go to sleep so early… Please, daddy?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can stay up… but stop listening to that noise!"

"Noise?" Kyra looked at her father like he had two heads. "Noise?! Dad, this is Alice Cooper! He's the body and soul of rock music! He's a legend, he's history! I can't believe you-"

"Oh, cut it out!" Brock sighed. "Fine, keep listening to it, but lower the volume some, so everybody can sleep peacefully."

Kyra gave him a little smile, "'Kay, thanks dad. Have nice dirty dreams." She quipped with a smirk.

Brock glared at her, "About that, I don't really like the-"

"Sleep tight, dad." Kyra cut him off and patted his shoulder before stepping back into her room, closing the door.

Brock stood there for a while, staring at the closed door, then he sighed, "Had I known it was gonna be so hard I would have sent her to Fisheye Bottom with BJ and Henry…" He mumbled to himself, walking back to his own bedroom and taking off his T-shirt again.

"_DIRTY DREAMS, how you wanna do me?..."_

An explosion of sound from Kyra's bedroom made him flinch and he made a face as he walked to the window and opened it, letting the hot July breeze into the room. "Hottest night in the whole month…" He muttered. "And that is N-O-I-S-E!"

With a long sigh, Brock leant on the window sill and looked out, to the next house. The light in Reba's bedroom was still on and he could clearly see his ex-wife's figure as she walked to her window and leant against his, exposing her neck to the soft breeze of the night.

"Hot… just hot…" Brock whispered, not quite knowing himself if it was referred to the night or to the woman he couldn't help staring at.

His eyes were still locked on Reba when she opened her eyes and saw him look at her, smiling at him as she raised her hand and waved a bit. He gave her a small smile and waved back timidly, jumping a little when the music got louder in Kyra's room. He turned for a second, glaring at Kyra's door, but when he turned back to the window Reba was gone. He could still see her, though, spread on the bed, reading a book with the light still on, and he kept looking at her for a while, taking in her white skin and her body wrapped in a thin, almost transparent baby blue nightshirt.

She bent her leg on the bed, causing her nightshirt to go a few inches up her thigh, and he swallowed hard, forcing himself to tear his eyes off her before she caught him spying on her.

It wasn't the first time that happened since Barbra Jean and he had moved into that house, Reba's bedroom window faced theirs and it often happened that he would just lean on the window, staring at his ex-wife. He couldn't help it and he knew that was sort of a perverted thing to do, but when he saw her so beautiful and innocent, getting ready for bed, he just couldn't tear his eyes off the image. Let alone when she was with their children or when sometimes he could see her laying on the bed with Elizabeth, singing to the little girl or simply holding her close to get her to sleep again. One of the cutest scenes ever, in his opinion, and he loved to see how sweet and tender she was.

But lately it had gone a little farther than that. Since he had started having problems with Barbra Jean, Brock caught himself looking at Reba differently than before. He and Barbra Jean had been married for almost five years now, and even if he had been going through another phase of his mid-life crisis, everything seemed to be back to normal between them until a few months before. Then things started to go sour again, with Barbra Jean feeling like she wasn't attractive anymore, and they just stopped communicate. Or at least communicate the right way.

More than once, Kyra had to get Henry and they both were off to Reba's house or anywhere else, because they didn't want to listen to Brock and Barbra Jean arguing and yelling at each other.

More than once, Brock or Barbra Jean left the house and took refuge at Reba's, looking for advice and comfort. But many times Brock had caught himself checking out his ex-wife when he was at her house, admiring every curve in her body and often fantasizing about her, which, added to the spying on her at nights thing, made him feel ashamed of himself.

With a long sigh, Brock stepped away from the window and laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. When did his life become so messed up? Was it before or after the divorce? Was it because of the divorce? He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he kept questioning himself about his real feelings for Reba and he never could find a good answer inside of himself.

--

_Well I wake up burnin' in a soaking sweat_

_My pillows are drippin' and the sheets are wet_

_I jump out of bed and I turn on the light_

_This happens to me every night_

The music.

Kyra and her music had woken him up. He could hear the hoarse voice of the singer his daughter was listening to piercing through the wall and inside his head, waking him up from his short sleep.

It felt like he had been sleeping only for a few minutes when he opened his eyes, and he was about to get up when suddenly a faint noise had him freezing. It wasn't the music.

Someone was in the room.

Feeling his blood freeze in his veins, Brock slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed, ready to stand on his feet.

"Who's there?" He called in what he hoped sounded like a threatening voice.

No answer came, just a faint giggle, followed by an intense scent of roses and something else he couldn't quite figure out.

"Who are you?" He asked again, starting to get nervous and moving his hand on the side, looking for the lamp button.

"Guess." The short, mysterious answer was followed by the same faint giggle, confirming that it was a woman.

Puzzled, Brock tried to see the figure of the woman in the dark, narrowing his eyes until he could make out the outlines of her body.

_Sometimes you turn into a snake with long black hair_

_Then you change into an angel, blonde and fair_

_You can turn yourself blue and I don't care_

He couldn't see the color of her hair or her eyes or any of her features in the dark, but she wasn't very tall and she didn't look too fat nor too thin. If it wasn't because she looked like she had long hair, he would think she was Reba.

But anyway, what the heck would be Reba doing in his bedroom in the middle of the night?

Shaking away his stupid thought, Brock finally touched the lamp button with his hand and quickly pressed it, the faint light throwing a yellow-ish glow on the room and the woman in front of him, causing his breath to get caught in his throat.

_You can change your look, you can change your race_

_But it's always your touch and always your face_

"Reba?"

He kept staring at the redhead woman in front of him, totally shocked. If the fact that she was standing in his bedroom in the middle of the night wasn't enough, what she was wearing was definitely something to remember.

Brock forced himself to stop staring at her see-thru, purple nightgown, but instead of going up to her face his gaze moved down to her legs, wrapped in silky, black stockings, while her feet were clad in high-heeled black shoes.

"Do you like the outfit, Brock?" She gave him a sexy grin and spun around long enough for Brock to see that she was wearing a g-string underneath her nightgown, which made it even harder for him to breathe. "I bought it for you…only you…" She went on saying, in a husky voice that made Brock feel a shiver run down his spine. "Are you happy to see me?" She stepped closer to him and he swallowed hard.

"I am dreaming…" He mumbled to himself, still staring at the beautiful woman standing before him. "I must be…"

"Maybe you are…" She smirked and took a few more steps towards him. "Or maybe it's all real…"

Brock saw her approach him and was totally motionless until she hooked a finger in the hem of his pj bottoms and pulled him to her.

'Lemon… that's what it is…' He thought to himself when he finally could figure out what her scent was. 'Roses and lemon, it's always been that one, she never-'

But his train of thoughts was harshly stopped when she pressed her body against his and her lips touched his in a heated kiss.

_Well, I close my eyes and you open your lips_

_There's a shock from my head to my fingertips_

Before he knew it, Brock was kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her body as she pushed him towards the bed until they both fell on it, without breaking the kiss.

"Did you miss me, baby?" Reba whispered when they broke apart, gasping for air. Nibbling at his earlobe, she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, as her lips moved down his neck.

Brock groaned a bit and tightened his grip on her waist, his erection starting to grow and press against her thigh.

Reba let out a deep chuckle and looked down his body for a second, a sly smile on her lips, "Oh, I think you did…" She murmured in his ear, gently grazing his chest with her fingernails as she sat up straight and straddled him. "Do you know how much I miss you?"

Brock only shook his head, afraid that the dream would be broken and she would disappear if he spoke out loud.

"I think of you every night…" She started to say as she leant over to trail kisses down his chest. "Every night I dream of you and I want you inside of me…" She circled his nipple with her tongue and gently bit on it, causing Brock to gasp in pleasure.

Swallowing hard, he slowly moved his hands up a little, lightly touching her thighs, almost scared to be punished for his action. When she seemed okay with it, Brock slowly started to run his hands on her thighs, savouring the feel of the silk covering her soft white skin, then his hands moved up to her butt and he gave it a gentle squeeze, making her giggle.

It all looked so real to him, he couldn't believe that was a dream. But his common sense told him that it must be a dream, because Reba would never ever try to seduce him, her ex-husband. It was just plain wrong, but that didn't make it any less exciting and he was determined to enjoy the dream at its fullest.

_I fall through a hole 'cause I can't get a grip_

_The room starts to spin and the world starts to turn_

_My heart catches fire and my bed starts to burn_

"But tonight it's our night of pleasure, baby…" Reba looked up at him with a smirk. "And I plan on making it a night to remember…" With that, she kept on moving her kisses down his body, stopping at the hem of his pj bottoms and hooking a finger in it, moving the pants down his legs.

"Are you real?" Brock couldn't help but ask in a hoarse voice, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Reba sat up straight again and smiled, taking one of his hands in hers and sneaking it underneath her nightgown, laying it on her breast, "Do you think I am?" She replied looking straight into his eyes.

That was all Brock needed and he quickly rolled them over, pulling the nightgown over her head and staring in awe at her perfect chest. "You are so beautiful, Reba…" He murmured, still unable to take his eyes off her.

"My body changed…" She pointed out, eyeing him suspiciously as to check if he was lying.

"For the better…" He replied, slowly running a finger along the side of her breast and placing soft kisses on her collar-bone.

"Do you say the same things to her too?" She asked suddenly, looking up at him.

Brock stopped his actions and looked into her eyes, "She is nothing like you. And she will never really take your place, honey, she is-" Reba's lips cut him off by pressing on his as her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entrance.

"Hmm…" Brock moaned into her mouth and parted his lips, lightly sucking on her tongue as his hands roamed over her body, teasing her breasts until he could feel her nipples harden in response. Then he moved his kisses down her neck again and started to kiss and lick her breasts, his lips closing around her nipple as he lightly sucked on it.

"God… Brock…" She let out a deep moan and hugged his head to her chest, her hips bucking as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He switched breast and sucked her other nipple as his free hand caressed the other red, swollen nipple. "You still like this, huh?" He mumbled against her soft flesh, smirking to himself.

"Yes…" Her answer came out in a moan and she threw her head back, closing her eyes. "Oh god, yes…"

_Dirty dreams_

_How you wanna do me?_

_Dirty dreams_

_Let me get through_

_Dirty dreams_

_Ultrasense erotic movie starring me and you_

Still smirking, Brock left her breast and moved his kisses down her body, until he reached the hem of her g-string, and he looked up at her as he moved further down, kissing her through the g-string but leaving her crotch immediately, focusing on her feet and legs.

She groaned in disappointment and glared at him, all the same lifting her leg for him to take off her shoe.

"You have to be patient, honey… Good things come to the ones who wait…" He whispered as he ran his hands up her leg to her thigh and he slowly started to roll down her stocking, kissing every inch of skin he revealed.

"I don't want our time to finish before we even started…" She replied with a smirk, giggling a little as he kissed a ticklish spot on her foot.

"Do you know when our time will be over?" He asked, busying himself around her other leg and giving it the same treatment as the other one.

"I don't know, it depends on when you are going to wake up… this is a dream, remember?" She looked at him and smirked, not quite letting him understand if she was kidding or not.

"So it's a dream?" He mumbled, kissing her toes and caressing her leg with his hands.

"Do you want it to be a dream?" She replied, giggling again when he kissed her toes.

"Do you?"

"It's not up to me. If it's a dream, it's your dream…"

"So you don't want this to happen?"

"I do. But if you don't, it will be just a dream."

Brock frowned a little, confused by the things she was telling him. So it was up to him to decide if she was real or not. Or was it up to him to decide if he wanted to believe she was real or he didn't?

"And what if I do want this to happen and you to be real?" He asked, still trying to understand the meaning of her words.

"Then we should just wait and see…" Reba let out a deep, sexy chuckle and lifted herself up on her elbows, giving him a meaningful look.

He smiled and kept doing what he was supposed to, kissing his way up her leg and placing tiny kisses on her inner thigh.

She let out a soft moan and laid back down, lifting her legs and resting them on his shoulders as he still kissed her inner thigh and ripped her g-string open at the same time.

"Who's impatient now?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at his action.

"I thought you couldn't wait for it to happen…" He replied with a sly smile.

She glared at him and scoffed a little, but the sound turned into a deep growl when she felt his fingers rub her clit in a slow and tender rhythm.

"Now you like it again, huh?" He smirked and moved his fingers a little faster, adding more pressure to her clit while he parted her folds with his free hand, slowly pushing a finger inside of her.

"Hmm…yes…" She moaned loudly and pressed herself against his hand, closing her eyes in pleasure.

Brock smiled at the sight and leant over, placing soft kisses around her belly button and down to her crotch, enjoying the way she squirmed and moaned under his touch. Then he moved his mouth further down and caught her clit between his lips, causing her to scream.

"BROCK…" Reba instinctively tightened the grip of her legs on his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as he kept on pleasing her with his tongue and fingers and she felt herself get closer and closer by the second. "Brock…please…" She threw her head back and bit on her bottom lip, her hands clenching around the sheets.

He increased the pace he was licking and sucking on her clit to a little faster and added another finger inside of her, pushing his fingers a little faster and harder as he felt her walls starts to clench around his fingers.

_Dirty dreams_

_How you wanna do me?_

_Dirty dreams_

_Anything for you, babe_

_Dirty dreams_

_The realisticated movie starring me and you_

_Make my dreams come true_

"Yes… oh YES…" Reba cried out in pleasure as she felt her orgasm wash over her and Brock kept licking her clit and pushing his fingers in and out of her until the last wave subsided. Then he slowly removed his fingers and mouth, and kissed his way up her body, kissing her lips softly.

"Hmm… thank you…" She mumbled against his lips, slowly lifting a hand to caress his cheek, her arms and legs feeling like jelly.

"You're more than welcome, baby…" He smiled at her and kissed her again, deepening the kiss a little this time.

Reba kissed him back, forcing her way into his mouth as she slowly regained strength and rolled them over again, straddling him.

He smiled up at her and ran his hands up her body to her breasts, lightly pinching her nipples and he moved a little underneath her, teasing her oversensitive womanhood, enjoying the way she reacted at his touch.

"Now it's my turn, though…" She pointed out as she pulled away his hands from her breasts, leaning over to kiss his lips and further down on his neck and chest. "It will be a night to remember…" She mumbled, moving her hands down and between their bodies, to stroke his growing manhood through his boxer shorts.

"God Reba…" Brock groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes as Reba lifted her weight off his lap long enough to remove his boxers and free his throbbing erection, keeping on stroking him with a slow, teasing pace.

"Tell me what you want, Brock…" She mumbled in his ear as she gripped him hard and stroke him a little faster.

"I want to…ohhhh…" His answer turned into a deep groan as she leant down and took him fully into her mouth, lightly sucking on him as she moved her own hand to her womanhood and she caressed her clit.

"Oh god…Reba… I can't…hmm…hold on longer…" He moaned, gripping the sheets and closing his eyes.

_Shake my nights_

_You rattle my sleep_

_Roll my eyes_

_I'm in too deep_

Moaning because of the way she was touching herself, Reba took her mouth away from him, quickly placing his still wet and slippery erection in front of her opening and letting herself sink on it, crying out in pleasure.

Brock immediately opened his eyes and took control of the movement, gripping her hips and steadying her, before slowly starting to move her up and down, his pelvis grinding against her clit with every movement.

"Oh yes…Brock…yes…this is so good…" She moaned, her hands clenching around his shoulders as she rocked her hips against his, her mouth soon finding his in a heated kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, he increased the pace of his thrusts, pushing deeper and harder into her, her moans turning him on more than anything else.

"Come on, baby… I can't do this much longer…" He breathed through gritted teeth when they broke apart, now almost slamming into her.

"I'm so close…oh yes…ohhh…" She bit her bottom lip hard and squeezed her eyes, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he changed the angle and hit just the right spot. "Harder, Brock… please…"

Mustering up all his strength, Brock rolled them over so that she was now pinned to the mattress by him, and he started to slam inside of her hard and fast, his pelvis rubbing against hers with every thrust as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips along with his, feeling her climax approach.

"God… yes… I'm coming…I'm…yes…oh YES…gooood…" Reba moaned and pressed him deeper into her as she climaxed.

Brock felt her walls clench around him, pushing him over the edge, and he came hard, biting and sucking on her neck to stifle his moans as he still moved inside of her until her orgasm was over and she laid like jelly underneath him.

_Dirty dreams_

_How you wanna do me?_

_Dirty dreams_

_Let me get through_

_Dirty dreams_

_An uncensorated movie_

_Oh dirty dreams_

After laying in each other's arms for quite a while, Brock forced himself to move and slowly pulled out of her body, both of them squirming and sighing at the loss of contact. "Are you going to stay here tonight?" He asked in a sleepy whisper as he pulled her close again, kissing the side of her head.

"Only for a few hours… and if you want me to…" Reba yawned and settled down more comfortably in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"I do… I want you here…" He nodded and held her close to his chest, laying his chin on her head and kissing her hair. "I'd want you here in my arms for the rest of my life…"

--

Brock woke up the next day with a smile on his face and he stretched his arms and back, thinking of the dream he had last night.

He still couldn't believe that he had dreamed of Reba…again. But this time it was so real… and it was incredible. Her voice, her smell…her soft body.

He could feel himself growing hard only thinking of it. He had never had such a great dream in his whole life. The only bad thing was that…well…it was a dream.

Still unable to wipe the goofy smile off his face, Brock got out of his bed and suddenly he froze. What the heck was that black thing behind the nightstand? He walked over to it and picked it up as his heart skipped a beat.

It was a silky, black stocking.

Pictures of the dream flashed through his confused mind and he kept staring at the stocking in his hand. It was exactly like the ones she was wearing… The ones he rolled down her legs and threw away on the floor.

An uneasy feeling took over him and he rushed to the bed again, picking up the pillow next to his and sniffing it deeply.

It smelled like roses and lemon.

--

Reba Hart turned off her alarm clock and rolled on her stomach, trying to avoid the moment she had to get up. She was exceptionally tired that day and her back ached a bit. She just assumed it was because she was close to her period, but even though she was tired and aching she was in a weird good mood.

She had had the weirdest dream ever last night, but she had enjoyed every part of it. It probably was because she had seen Brock looking out his window the night before, and it wasn't the first time she dreamed of Brock either, but it was all so real this time. She had never had such a weird, real dream in her life.

Smiling to herself she finally decided to get up and take a shower before going downstairs to make breakfast for the kids. She had just put on her robe and walked into the bathroom when she froze in front of the mirror, staring at her neck.

"What the hell-"

Her eyes went big and she brought a hand to the side of her neck.

It was a hickey. A bright, purple hickey on her creamy white skin.

Pictures of the dream flashed through her mind as she still kept staring at the purple mark on her neck. It was in the same place…

"It can't be true…" She told herself in a shaky whisper.

And still she couldn't help but notice that was the very same spot where he bit and sucked on her skin as they made love in her dream.

"Nah, it's just a dream, it can't be." She firmly said, taking off her robe and taking a quick shower, then she walked into her closet and got dressed, hiding the hickey with lots of make-up before going down the stairs and into the kitchen, to find Van feeding Elizabeth. "Hey Van…" She smiled as she walked up to the counter.

Van fed Elizabeth another spoonful of her baby food and smiled, "'Morning, Mrs. H… how are you feeling today?"

Reba frowned a little and looked at him, "I'm great… why do you ask?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and leant against the counter.

"Oh well… you know, I was coming down in the kitchen last night because I was thirsty…"

"And?" Reba eyed her son-in-law suspiciously, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her.

"And you passed right next to me almost without seeing me, in your long coat, you know the one you never wear… you went right to the back door, almost running out of the house… I thought you were sleep-walking and I didn't call you, but… Where were you going, Mrs. H?"

_Dirty, dirty, dirty_

_You want to be ashamed of yourself_

THE END


End file.
